In the use of trucks and similar vehicles it is often desirable to move heavy or awkward loads into the cargo area of the vehicle. This is a problem when the cargo bed is at a different elevation than the surface upon which the load rests. A ramp is a means of alleviating the difference in height and providing an incline upon which the load may be rolled, slid or otherwise moved. In the use of many vehicles, particularly a smaller vehicle such as a pickup truck, it is normally not convenient to transport a ramp for use. Thus, it would be desirable to have a convenient means for transporting a ramp for use with a vehicle such as a truck or pickup truck.
When using vehicles which have a tailgate that can be lowered, it is often desirable to transport objects that extend beyond the normal tailgate length and which cannot be adequately supported because they extend beyond the lowered tailgate. Thus, it would be useful to have a means for supporting loads which extend beyond the normal tailgate of a truck or similar vehicle.